ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Japari Park Adventures
'' Japari Park Adventures'' is an American animated TV series that is based on Kemono Friends franchise. It aired on Adult Swim's Toonami. Premise We follow the trials and tribulations of the animals living in the large island zoo called Japari Park. Animals Mammals *Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) (Serval voiced by Billy West) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Fennec voiced by Tara Strong) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) (Raccoon voiced by Dana Snyder) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) (Lion voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Lioness voiced by Grey DeLisle, Cub voiced by Sean Marquette) *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Otter voiced by Hynden Walch) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) (Jaguar voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) (Meerkat voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ezo Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes schrencki) (Red Fox voiced by Greg Cipes, Silver Fox voiced by Laura Bailey) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) (Squirrel Monkey voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) (Beaver voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) (Matriach Elephant voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Giraffe voiced by Kath Soucie) *Japanese Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus japonicus) (Black Bear voiced by Bill Fagerblake) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) (Orangutan voiced by Tom Kane) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) (Moose voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) (Hare voiced by Andy Dick) *Margay (Leopardus wiedii) (Margay voiced by Elizabeth Daily) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) (Wolf voiced by Mike Pollock) *Human (Homo sapeins sapeins) (Mirai voiced by Sarah Gadon) *Eurasian Aurochs (Bos primigenius primigenius) (Aurochs voiced by Jeffery Tambor) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) (Snub-Nosed Monkey voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) (Humpback voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Alpine Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra rupicapra) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *Japanese Sika Deer (Cervus nippon nippon) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica cafra) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) *Iriomote Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis iriomotensis) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *Indian Jackal (Canis aureus aureus) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus foragorapusis) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Western Mink (Neovison vison energumenos) *Japanese Marten (Martes melampus) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus taxus) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Ringed Seal (Pusa hispida) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella fatuellus) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Indri (Indri indri) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Brown Greater Galago (Otolemur crassicaudatus) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Golden Hamster (Mesocricetus auratus) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) *Common Shrew (Sorex araneus) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis geoffrensis) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) *Dugong (Dugong dugon) Birds *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) (Emperor voiced by John DiMaggio) *Royal Penguin (Eudyptes schlegeli) (Princess voiced by Mae Whitman) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Gen voiced by Adam McArthur) *Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) (Ibis voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Shoebill voiced by Candi Milo) *European Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo bubo) (Eagle Owl voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) (White-Faced Owl voiced by Nika Futterman) *American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) (Golden Eagle voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Campo Flicker (Colaptes campestris) (Flicker voiced by Stephen Root) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Grey Parrot voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (Passenger voiced by Samuel Vincent, Passenger's Wife voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Peacock voiced by Dan Green) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Lord Vulture voiced by Alan Tudyk) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) (Sea Eagle voiced by Mark Hamill) *Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) (Osprey voiced by Daran Norris) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Common Merganser (Mergus merganser) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *American Coot (Fulica americana) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) *Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea cinerea) *Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Black-Faced Spoonbill (Platalea minor) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Double-Crested Cormorant (Phalacrocorax auritus) *Great Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) *Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Little Auk (Alle alle) *Red-Billed Tropicbird (Phaethon aethereus) *Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) *Common Ringed Plover (Charadrius hiaticula) *Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) *Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) *African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) *Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Eurasian Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus tinnunculus) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Japanese White-Eye (Zosterops japonicus) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) *Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) *Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *Eurasian Magpie (Pica pica) *Rock Dove (Columba livia livia) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Downy Woodpecker (Picoides pubescens) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Purple-Throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis) *Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) Reptiles *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) (Chameleon voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) (Crocodile voiced by J.K. Simmons) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Gharial voiced by Jim Cummings) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Boa voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) (Leatherback voiced by Scott McNeil) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus venustissimus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Five-Lined Skink (Plestiodon fasciatus) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Florida Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus conanti) *Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) *Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) *Mexican Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum annulata) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Common Frog (Rana temporaria) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Common Toad (Bufo bufo) *Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) Fish *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Spotted Wobbegong (Orectolobus maculatus) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *Koi (Cyprinus rubrofuscus) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) *Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) *Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) *Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) *Mahi-Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) *Clown Triggerfish (Balistoides conspicillum) *Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) *Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Invertebrates *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Firefly (Photinus pyralis) *Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) *Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) *Atlantic Ghost Crab (Ocypode quadrata) *Tiger Centipede (Scolopendra polymorpha) *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) Episodes Trivia *Unlike the Kemono Friends anime, where the animals are anthropomorphized into girls, everyone in this series are normal animals. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Toonami